Deceiving the Herd
Background Feran Sadri will ask the Dragonborn to frame the Dawnguard for murder. His plan is for the Dragonborn to go to a hold capital and kill a resident in public while wearing the Dawnguard Armor. In addition, a note must be planted on the body that frames the Dawnguard. An optional caveat is that the person should be someone of importance, such as a merchant, bard, or member of the Jarl's court. Feran will give the Dragonborn a mixed set of Dawnguard Armor to perform the task. "You are to make a public show of murdering someone. Do it in the streets for all to see. The higher the profile the better. Make it seem you are a member of the Dawnguard, thus sowing confusion among the herd. Wear this armor and plant this note on the victim." Walkthrough Simply kill someone in the requested city and plant the Incriminating Letter on the victim. The murder must take place on the streets of the city for it to count, so if choosing a member of the Jarl's court, they must have left their respective palaces for the kill to qualify. Similarly, merchants and bards must be outdoors when killed, if choosing a high profile target. In order for the murder to register as a public kill while wearing Dawnguard Armor, it must be witnessed by a guard or citizen. This will however incur a 1000 bounty. If a stealth kill is performed, the murder will be registered, but it will fail both optional objectives. To avoid killing any citizens, a guard may be murdered or, if the city is being attacked by vampires, killing one will count as a victim, but this will fail the high profile objective. The best exploit to complete this quest without killing anyone, is by using the Dead Thrall spell on a hunter's body and killing it in any town, which counts as a high profile target. Potential high profile targets Markarth *Hogni Red-Arm *Kerah *Lisbet *Ogmund Riften *Brand-Shei *Grelka *Marise Aravel *Vald *Madesi Solitude *Aia Arria *Ataf *Endarie *Evette San *Giraud Gemane *Illdi *Jala *Pantea Ateia *Sayma *Vittoria Vici (during "Bound Until Death") Whiterun *Adrianne Avenicci *Anoriath *Carlotta Valentia *Farengar Secret-Fire *Fralia Gray-Mane *Mikael *Olfina Gray-Mane (probably after Olfina becomes Housecarl to the new Jarl, Vignar Gray-Mane. If you sided with the Stormcloaks) *Ulfberth War-Bear Windhelm *Aval Atheron *Hermir Strong-Heart *Hillevi Cruel-Sea *Jora *Oengul War-Anvil Raven Rock It has been noted that if you download both the and add-ons and begin this quest, then you may end up heading to Raven Rock for the quest. All of this has come up for a high profile target is one of the merchants in the town, (a.k.a.; Milore Ienth, alchemist; Glover Mallory, blacksmith; Garyn Ienth, grocer; and Fethis Alor, general goods.) Your best bet is to kill Garyn Ienth because he is pretty much useless in the way of trading. But seeing as how he is right in the middle of town, it is advised to get out of sight when you kill him and then plant the letter. Reward *Three Potions of Blood or leveled enchanted item. *Choosing a high profile target or not doesn't seem to affect the reward. Journal Bugs de:Eine falsche Fährte ru:Обмануть стадо Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests